Father Dearest
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: Cathal O'Carrick has had a rough life. He grew up on a lie and was almost an orphan. When his presence is graced with a man from Araluen Cathal's whole life is about to change. Rated T and John's couples stay intact.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is my new attempt at this story. This version takes place almost intimately after book ten and disregards the **Lost Stories** and **Royal Ranger**. To clear things up Cathal is just a few years younger then Gilan. I can easily imagine Gil being born before or during the first war against Morgrath. Cathal would be born roughly the same time just a few years behind. I also like this version better because I don't have to explain where Cathal is during the books. I also have a one shot up featuring Cathal's early life with his mother. If this version doesn't feel right then I will just abandoned the story all together because this is the only other way I can think of doing this.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Halt and Crowley rode silently through the night. Halt had returned to Clonmel after a starling letter had reached him. Sean had been going through Ferris's things when he found letters between a woman named Ashling and Ferris concerning a child. The child's name was never mentioned however. Sean had asked around and found out that very few people even knew of him/her. Because of the way he was conceived he had been kept hidden from most people.

Princes were expected to have a certain feel about them. A child born outside of marriage indicated the king was experiencing inappropriate behavior. Particularly if that same girl was the girlfriend of the king's supposedly dead brother, Halt had fallen for the daughter of one of his guards. Ashling was a beautiful red head with clear blue eyes. Of course Halt had to fall in love with entirely the wrong person. While Ashling was beautiful she had a short fuse and a not so charming personality. Halt had needed a more charming partner so his parents hadn't approved of his relationship with her. Ferris had taken advantage of this and started trying to court her. Halt felt it was his duty to look after whatever child she had conceived. Now she was the mother of his nephew. Ferris hadn't said a word about having a son or daughter. Sean of course wanted to meet with his cousin having no idea that the two actually already knew each other.

As soon as he had returned from his trip in Nihon-Ja he found Sean's letter asking for his help. Halt hadn't wanted to return to Clonmel alone and had no desire to drag Cassandra and Horace away from possible wedding plans. Will, of course, would need to be on hand to help. Halt could have asked Gilan but Crowley was more level headed. Halt liked Gilan but in this situation he felt more comfortable having Crowley with him. Crowley was an old friend and knew Halt's ways better than most. Crowley was beyond thrilled to leave his mountain of paper work to some poor unlucky retried Ranger and come to Halt's birth country. It really was a shock to him seeing a different culture but Crowley was a quick learner.

When morning finally came Halt and Crowley were deep into the woods surrounding Clonmel. The horses, whom had been quiet for quite some time, rumbled almost silent warnings. The sun had risen and was shining bright. Halt pulled Abelard to a stop and Crowley stopped Cropper beside him. Then the red-head dismounted and pretended to check Cropper's hoof. Halt let his eyes scan the terrain. The trees and the shadows they cast made it easy for attackers to hide. Before either man could blink an arrow flew through the air hitting a massive buck a short distance away. The buck fell to its knees then flipped over on its side.

"Nice shot," Crowley breathed beside Halt. Halt nodded and slowly dismounted. He gave Crowley a signal to stay put. Hunting a buck that size in Hibernia was illegal unless someone of noble birth was doing the hunting. Halt crept towards the carcass waiting for the killer to revel himself. Halt glanced behind him and saw Crowley had an arrow nocked and pointed in his general direction. Halt turned back around and that was when he saw him.

It was a man of about 26 wearing a clock to keep the rain off. He moved silently through the woods to his kill. In his hands a massive longbow. A quiver on his back held 11 arrows a dagger was on his side. He stopped by the deer and gently worked his arrow out of the stag's side. When Halt got closer he realized that man was short like he was and wiry. Halt wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to call out or not. The man turned and let out a soft whistle. A black horse trotted forward. The man rose from his spot and approached the horse. He stroked it gently on the muzzle and talked sweetly to it.

"Hello," Halt inquired deciding he needed to say something. The man didn't whip around. His right hand dropped to the dagger on his side and he turned slowly and calmly.

"Who is there?" he asked. The thick Hibernian accent was easy to pick up.

"The name is O'Carrick," Halt said purposely not giving his first name. O'Carrick was the royal family name anyway and would be well known. Halt may have once been a prince but many people still believed him dead. It wouldn't be a good idea to spoke this guy.

"O'Carrick uh? The royal family of Clonmel," the man said. The disgust in his voice was all too obvious.

"Yes O'Carrick as in the royal family. I just want to talk to you," Halt said softly not wanting to anger the man.

"Alright then come here where I can see you," the man snarled slightly. Halt complied wondering what Crowley was thinking. The man turned to look at him as he came out. Now side by side Halt could tell they were the same height. The man had a hood up that masked his features.

"I have no wish to harm you, I only come to confirm or deny the rumors that are circulating Clonmel," Halt said softly.

"What rumors," the man asked. Halt noticed his not so well hidden curiosity.

"Rumors that you are the son of Ferris O'Carrick and the rightful heir to the throne of Clonmel," Halt said. The man visibly tensed at the name Ferris.

"Ferris isn't my father," the man snapped clearly agitated that Halt would think such a thing. Halt for his part was surprised.

"Ferris isn't your father?" he asked.

"No that coward isn't my birth father. Ferris was too cruel to love a child to cruel to give a damn about me. He never deserved the crown," the man said, the hatred for Ferris obvious in his voice.

"But I have heard from some people that you look like him," Halt said puzzled. The man nodded and threw back his cowl. That was when Halt got a good look at his features. The man showed a resemblance to him and Ferris. He had black hair which was short and at least slightly neater then Halt's. He had heavy black eyebrows and instead of brown eyes his were a startling blue. His skin was tanned from spending time out in the sun. All and all not a typical prince look.

"It is a pity," the man said bitterly.

"Well if you aren't Ferris's son then who are you?" Halt asked.

"Cathal Halt O'Carrick," the man said.

"Why is your middle name Halt?" the Ranger asked.

"My mother said she gave me my middle name to remind me who my true father is," Cathal said. Halt's eyes widened slightly at this news.

"Your father is Prince Halt?" Halt asked just to make sure that he had heard Cathal right.

"Yea that's him. Mom said he abandoned us before I was born. She told my uncle Ferris that I was his child and the moron believed it. When I turned five my mother left. I know she returned when I was fifteen pretty angry. Not that it matters I don't even call her mother anymore. When I asked her about it she said she was looking for my father and couldn't find him. She never believed he was dead. Neither did my aunt Caitlyn. She got married and had Sean. I was just sort of left on my own when I was young. Ferris could never make father of the year if he tried. The moment I was able I fled the castle to live out in the woods. It was too hard to watch Ferris mess with other women after my mom died. Besides I prefer the woods anyhow. My 'mother' wrote it all down for me before she passed," Cathal explained. Halt shook his head. He found this very hard to believe. Ash had been nothing but loving and caring when he was young. She had changed though evidently.

"Did anyone besides your mother know the truth about your parentage?" Halt asked. Cathal nodded.

"Yes, aunt Cat knew and so did her husband, who Ferris killed not too long ago, oh and the midwife. She knew when mom told her she was expecting and somehow put two and two together and got four. She was more of a mother to me then my real one," Cathal explained.

"Um Cathal….I am Halt," Halt said. Cathal took a step back startled.

"What! I am your son," Cathal cried clearly startled.

"Cathal I am so sorry. I had no idea Ash was pregnant in fact I didn't even know she was looking for me. Listen there isn't a life for you here come with me," Halt said. He held out his hand and waited for his son to get over the shock of finding out his father was alive and kicking.

"Halt…I mean dad….I….," Cathal trailed off.

"I know it is a lot to take in…where do you live?" Halt asked. Cathal gestured vaguely back behind them.

"It is a cabin in the woods," Cathal said.

"Alright then I am going to grab my friend Crowley and then we will head to your place," Halt said. Cathal nodded and field dressed the dead deer, and got him ready to come with him. Halt went back to the horses and led Crowley and the horses back over to a waiting Cathal.

"Cathal this is Crowley Mertayn one of my oldest friends and also my boss. Crowley this is Cathal…my son," Halt said. The red head turned to look at him in startled surprise.

"Cathal is your son! I thought we were looking for Ferris's son," Crowley said. Cathal growled at the name Ferris. Crowley made a soothing gesture.

"Well Cathal says he is my son and I believe him," Halt said. Crowley shook his head still puzzled but trusting Halt.

"Well nice to meet you Cathal," Crowley said grinning at him.

"You left Hibernia for Arualuen?" Cathal asked puzzled picking up on the accent.

"Yes it is complicated. In fact my life is complicated," Halt said pursing his lips. Cathal chuckled slightly at that.

"Well there is isn't a lot of room at my place but you two are welcome to come," Cathal said. Halt could still sense the slight distrust in his voice and really didn't blame him at all.

"Don't worry about it Cathal we can sleep out in the woods if you don't have room," Crowley said willing to compromise.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see," was Cathal's only reply.

Cathal led the way to his cabin in the woods. Cathal let his black stallion pick the way through the trees and Halt and Crowley contented themselves with following. Smoke curled from the chimney when they arrived at Cathal's cabin in the trees.

Cathal dismounted and tended to his horse then let him graze in the small little pasture by the cabin. Halt and Crowley did much the same and when they were done the three of them strolled into the cabin. Inside Halt spotted two women moving around. One had long red hair that was tied in a braid down her back. She turned when they opened the door and Halt saw hazel eyes. The girl was a few years younger than Cathal. The other woman walked stooped over and used a cane to get around. Her hair was white, showing her obvious old age. Halt suspected she might even be at least somewhat deaf because she didn't turn when they walked in. She might have also been somewhat blind to because she ran into the corner of the only table in the room. Cathal instantly left Halt's side and went straight to the old woman.

"Mother are you alright?" Cathal asked. The woman turned to look for the voice and Halt saw green eyes.

"Cathal are you back yet?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am back…you need to watch where you are going mother," Cathal said. The woman smiled.

"Cathal I am an old woman and I run into things," she said then coughed. Concern filled Cathal's blue eyes.

"Are you sure mother?" Cathal asked nervously.

"I think I know her," Halt whispered to Crowley. The red-head raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you know her?" Crowley asked.

"When I was a little boy this woman named Monica took care of me and Ferris when my parents got preoccupied. I think this might be her," Halt replied.

"Little Halt?" the woman asked waving her cane in the air. Crowley snorted on his laughter but Halt knew right then and there it was Monica. She was the only one who called him that.

* * *

New spin and new take. I added Crowley because I love reading about him and Halt in John's new book. Please review and enjoy and the next chapter will be up when I get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for more reviews but this chapter was almost done so I decided _what the heck_ and went ahead and finished it.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hello Monica," Halt said.

"You came back," Monica said and hobbled over to Halt. Halt nodded.

"I came back but I can't stay," Halt said.

"You come back for your son have you?" Monica asked. Halt bit his lip.

"Actually I was coming back to look for Ferris's son…I only just now figured out he was my son," Halt said. A thought occurred to him. "Speaking of Ferris why aren't you living in the castle?" Halt asked.

"I was looking after Cathal. He didn't have much of a mother and Ferris wasn't father material…he isn't even uncle material. When Cathal left I was getting old anyway. Ferris didn't want to look after me and I am not as young as I used to be," Monica said. Halt's eyes narrowed.

"You looked after us when we were little the least that twit could do was look after you now that you are older," Halt growled.

"That is not always easy to expect," Monica said sadly.

"Mother you should rest," Cathal said. Monica smiled at him.

"But Cathal you have visitors and I should greet them," Monica said.

"Halt is a pretty grim person to be around. Not really the type to be greeted," Crowley said wryly. Halt glared at him. "Oh come on Halt. Don't tell me your feelings are hurt," Crowley said teasingly. "OUCH!" he winched. Monica had wacked him on his shoulder with her cane.

"Manners youngster," she chided. Halt hid a grin.

"Cathal who are they?" the red head asked.

"Oh Merida that is Crowley and that is Halt Crowley Halt, this is Merida my girlfriend," Cathal introduced.

"Lovely to meet you my lady," Crowley said. Merida rolled her eyes obviously not at all impressed by his attempt to be charming.

"Can we stay for the day?" Halt asked. Merida nodded.

"There isn't a lot of room in here but you are welcome to stay if you are Cathal's father," Merida said.

"Oh he is Cathal's father. I know he is," Monica said. Merida smiled at her.

"You have been saying that for years," Merida said.

"That is because it is true. I know when Cathal's mother was pregnant. Ferris had been gone for over two months there was no way it could have been him," Monica said.

"I know mother," Cathal reminded her. Monica shrugged and hobbled away. Cathal watched her go. "Merida can we talk somewhere quiet?" Cathal asked. Merida nodded.

"Make yourselves at home," she said. Halt nodded and sat down at a chair. Crowley joined him.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Crowley asked.

"About me, what their plans are now…lots of things. This is some pretty big news to drop on someone," Halt said with a slight shrug.

"Cathal what does he want?" Merida asked when she joined Cathal in a quiet place.

"He wants me to come with him and live in Araluen," Cathal said.

"He is your father Cathal you should go. I will come with you," Merida said. Cathal sighed.

"Ok Merida but first we will have to see King Sean before we leave," Cathal said.

"That is all well and good," Merida said nodding. The two headed back to where Halt and Crowley were waiting for them in the main living room area.

Monica had joined the two Rangers and was drinking tea. Halt and Crowley were nursing cups of coffee. Halt looked up when the pair walked in and gave a nod to them. Cathal and Merida returned the nod then sat down with them.

"Ever had coffee before Cathal?" Halt asked. Cathal shook his head. Halt poured him a cup of coffee then added a generous amount of honey. He pushed the cup over to Cathal. Cathal took a nervous sip. He had never had coffee before and wasn't sure what it would taste like. The moment he took a sip though he realized he might have an addiction.

"This is good," Cathal said.

"Rangers love their coffee," Crowley said grinning.

"What are Rangers?" Merida asked curiously.

"Rangers are the peace keepers of Arualen," Halt explained. "We do lots of things from spying on enemies to getting the knights to the right place," he added. Cathal pursed a lip clearly interested.

"It is a pretty solitary life," Crowley added.

"So you basically live by yourselves all the time?" Cathal asked.

"Basically. We can have families but it is hard to find someone who isn't afraid of us," Halt said.

"Sounds like my kind of life," Cathal said. Merida smiled.

"Well there are more pressing matters. I promised Sean if I found you I would make sure you saw him before I leave," Halt said.

"I have never been to a castle before," Merida said clearly bothered.

"I wouldn't worry about it sweetheart. If Cathal has his eyes on you that makes you a princess and I doubt any one will say anything to a princess," Monica said smiling at Merida. Cathal turned a very bright shade of red. Crowley laughed and Merida smiled good naturedly.

When morning came around the group headed for Dun Kitty. Monica rode with Merida on Cathal's horse, Piper, and Cathal jogged beside them. They reached Dun Kitty in the afternoon. The guards moved to the side when they saw Halt approach. Sean must have alerted his guards to Halt and told them to let him pass. Halt watched as his son looked around the castle yard curiously. Halt was willing to bet Cathal was trying to see how much had changed since he had left. Merida just stayed quiet.

Once everyone had cared for their horses the group of them headed for the castle. They moved at a slow pace so Monica could keep up. Halt led the way to Sean's office and when he found it he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sean said. Halt pushed the door open and the five of them walked in. Crowley hadn't seen Sean before but could easily catch the family similarities.

"I am back Sean," Halt said when Sean didn't turn around. Sean had a mountain of paperwork he was going through.

"Oh Uncle Halt you are back," Sean said. Halt nodded at his sister's son.

"I am back, this is Crowley," Halt said pointing out his best friend. Crowley grinned.

"Nice to meet you," Crowley said.

"Monica it is good to see you again," Sean said when he spotted the older woman hobbling into view.

"Oh Sean I hear you are king now your mother would be so proud," Monica said. Sean smiled.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave the castle. I wanted to look after you but Ferris…" Sean started but Monica stopped him.

"I know how your uncle behaved towards me but I don't blame you," Monica said.

"Hello King Sean," Merida said her tone formal. Sean smiled at her then looked at Halt.

"I am still not used to people calling me King," he said with a chuckle.

"Yea well it is your life now so get used to it," Halt said.

"Not if you have found Ferris's son or daughter," Sean said.

"About that…" Crowley said.

"Hello cousin," Cathal said making him known for the first time.

"Cathal?"Sean asked in startled surprise.

"Yep that's me," Cathal replied.

"You are Ferris's son?" Sean asked. Cathal shook his head although Halt could tell he tensed at the name Ferris. Something bad must have happened between the two of them. Halt decided to talk about it with him later.

"No, I am not Ferris's son I am Halt's. My mother told Ferris I was his son so that he wouldn't kill me. As I grew up Ferris just sort of left me. I am really Halt's heir," Cathal replied in a grim tone.

"Cathal I am so sorry to hear that," Sean said. Cathal shook his head.

"Don't be. We used to have so much fun together as kids. Besides Merida you were the only real friend I had. You treated me well and I thank you for that," Cathal replied.

"Well do you want to be king? The throne is rightfully yours since you are Uncle Halt's heir," Sean said.

"No I don't think so. There weren't a lot of rumors to begin with but you can tell everyone that Halt's son has found his own place. I can't stay here Sean. I don't belong in this castle," Cathal said.

"Well then where are you going to go?" Sean asked.

"Back to Araluen with my father," Cathal said.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck. There is a ship waiting for you guys if you want to use it," Sean said.

"Thanks cousin," Cathal said. The group filed out and headed for the ship.

"Cathal I can't go," Monica said when they reached the castle doors. Everyone involuntarily stopped to watch.

"Why not?" Cathal asked puzzled.

"I am to old Cathal. I have lived here my whole life and going to a new country this late in the game is not my cup of tea," Monica said gently.

"But for the longest time you were the only family I had," Cathal said. Monica smiled gently at him. Cathal hated having to go to new places with strangers. It was a trait that had served him well over the years keeping him out of trouble.

"I understand Cathal but I think it is time you live with your father. I have raised you the best I could but now you need a man in your life Cathal," Monica said her tone gentle. Halt, Crowley, and Merida turned away to give him some time alone. Halt, in a way, could feel Cathal's pain. It had hurt to leave Cat with Ferris but Cathal's pain was different because he was leaving behind the person he called mother.

"I will not forget you," Cathal said his voice breaking. Monica hugged him.

"I know you wouldn't," she said giving him a kiss. Cathal hesitated for a moment and when he found his resolve he left.

"I am sorry Cathal…you don't have to come," Halt said softly. Cathal shook his head.

"I don't know how long Sean can keep those rumors at bay while I am in Clonmel. I have to leave," Cathal said. Halt gave him a squeeze.

"I promise you Cathal that I will become that family you need. I want to be your father for the rest of your life…if you will let me," Halt said. Cathal smiled at him.

"I would like that very much Halt," Cathal said. Halt gave him another squeeze and led him to the ship where the others were waiting. The horses were already loaded and no one said a word when the father/son duo got on the ship. Halt instantly went to the railing. Merida and Crowley went below deck. Cathal, much to Halt's surprise, joined him by the railing. While Halt got seasick Cathal was impassive. _Great_ , Halt thought, _even my own son avoids this wretched curse_.

* * *

Poor Halt is going to suffer seasickness. I debated making Cathal seasick but decided I didn't want him to be seasick. Next chapter will feature Horace, Alyss, Cassandra, Will, Jenny, Gil, Duncan, and Pauline. How do you think Cathal will react to his stepmom? Let me know and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I can live with three reviews a chapter for the time being. I am happy to see positive reactions to the new story. I want to run something by you though. I have for the longest time wanted to send Gil to Nihon-Ja for the longest time so I can give him a name. I have had one picked out for a while but just not sure how to give it to him. If not this book then next I hope to send him and Cathal to Nihon-Ja because I really want to send them there but not sure what I want to happen. As you get to understand Cathal leave Japanese name suggestions (along with a translation please) because I don't have one for Cathal. Also I describe Gil differently all the time (he always has blue eyes his hair color just changes). Most pictures of Gil I find though are of him as a blond so I chose blond this time around.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As usual Halt spent the first half of the trip near the railing trying not to puke his guts. Cathal thought to check up on him but Crowley told him it would just be best to give him a wide birth. The ship Sean had gotten for them sailed into the port at Araluen. Halt, naturally, was the first one off and he could have sworn his horse was laughing at him. Cathal was next and kept a firm hand on Piper's lead rope in case the horse decided to spoke. Piper was fine with the new scenery however and seemed more curious than anything else. Merida and Crowley were shortly behind Cathal.

"Everyone is in Redmount Halt. Horace, the princess, Will, Gil, Alyss, Pauline, Jenny. We could have him meet everyone there," Crowley whispered to Halt when they were out of Cathal's ear shot.

"I don't want to just throw him into the deep end Crowley. These are all new people," Halt said. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"You are worried how he will react to Pauline aren't you?" Crowley asked. He phrased the question as a statement.

"A little I will admit," Halt said glancing back at Cathal who was currently mounting Piper.

"Well sooner or later the two will have to meet and it might just be better to get it out of the way now rather than later," Crowley replied calmly. "Then again he is your son and I am not going to tell you how to work relationships with your son. Lord knows I can't figure you out at times," Crowley added.

"You're hilarious," Halt said. Crowley shrugged.

"I am just making a point. I personally think he will do completely fine," Crowley said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"You barely know him…I barely know him," Halt said.

"Don't worry about him. Pauline will put him at ease trust me," Crowley said. Halt sighed and turned around to Cahtal who was now waiting patiently on Halt and Crowley.

"Maybe you're right," Halt said softly to Crowley then in a much louder voice he continued, "I think Redmount is the first place I want to show you. It is where I call home for the time being," Halt said.

"Sounds like a plan," Cathal said.

The group made a decant peace towards Redmount. The whole time Crowley kept a close eye on Cathal. It wasn't that he didn't trust him it just felt like Cathal had the potential to be a great Ranger. He had seemed to self train himself on his own and Crowley got the feeling Cathal had all the makings of becoming a good Ranger. Their talks at the campfires whenever they stopped were short and sweet. Cathal didn't trust Halt enough yet to talk about his past. Halt didn't mind too much. He had hid his past from his loved ones for years so he could see why Cathal was quiet about it.

Crowley did give Cathal different tests whenever they stopped. Cathal's self training had paid off and Halt could easily see him as a full fledge Ranger in less than a year or two. They also got to know Merida some more. Merida was feisty but also sweet and caring. Halt noticed that Cathal was prone to nightmares some nights and Merida was always able to sooth him when he woke out of them. Merida had all the skills necessary to become a courier and Halt wanted to ask Pauline to take her on when they got to Redmount.

"This is Redmount," Halt said when they were within sight of the castle.

"I can see why they call it Redmount it looks red from here," Merida said.

"Not a bad looking castle," Cathal added.

"Well there are people for you to meet when we get there Cathal so let's go," Crowley said.

"People fantastic," Cathal said. Merida nudged him.

"At least try and sound a little enthusiastic," Merida said.

"I don't know these people," Cathal said.

"Don't worry you will like them I promise," Halt said.

Crowley left to go bring everyone up to the castle (they were crowded at Will's cabin except Pauline for wedding planning) while Halt and Cathal went to put up their horses. Halt had a small little barn around back for Abelard to stay in and Halt felt his horse could share the space with Piper. Once that was done Halt led the way to his apartment, Halt wanted Cathal to meet Pauline before the others got there.

"Welcome home Halt," Pauline said when Halt opened the door. The two embraced and Cathal waited outside the door not feeling comfortable enough to walk on in.

"Pauline there is someone I want you to meet…my son Cathal," Halt said. Pauline looked shocked for a moment.

"You have a son? I thought you were going to Hibernia to find your niece or nephew not your son," Pauline said puzzled.

"So did I. I was in a relationship with a woman a while back and when I left she was pregnant. I swear I had no idea," Halt said. Pauline thought for a moment.

"Do you still have feelings for this woman?" she asked. She wanted to make sure she knew where Halt's loyalties were. Up to this point she was unaware Halt had even had another woman in his life that he had romantic feelings for.

"No I don't. Even if I did Cathal says she is dead. I was young back then and my parents didn't approve of the relationship. I messed with her back then we weren't even married," Halt said. Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't that surprise me. Have you told him about us?" she asked.

"No I haven't…mostly because I don't know how. I mean Cathel says she is dead but he also doesn't talk about his mother…like at all. I don't know how to tell him that I no longer have feelings for his mother and have already married another woman," Halt said. Pauline pursed her lips.

"Let me do the talking," she said. Halt nodded happy she was going to take care of the situation for him. Halt was good at a lot of things but tact and sensitivity have never been his strong suit.

"Hello my lady," Cathal said when Pauline came out.

"Pauline will do Cathal," Pauline said smiling warmly at him.

"Hello Pauline," Merida said trying the name out.

"Cathal….I would technically be your stepmother. I am not trying to replace your mother in anyway and you don't even have to call me mother if that doesn't feel right. We were actually thinking about adopting anyway," Pauline said. Cathal looked visibly hurt.

"I know I don't care much for my mother but did you just forget about her? My mom told me you loved her. I have never had a real mother. Monica was more a mother to me than anyone else but she was more like a grandmother. It makes me feel like I was a lover's child…I have heard that too many times when I was younger," Cathal said.

"I am really sorry you had to grow up like that Cathal I truly am. I know if Halt knew you were alive things would be different. People grow and change Cathal. At one point I am sure Halt loved your mother dearly. I will not speak ill of your mother Cathal but is obvious you and her had a falling out. If it makes you feel any better Halt waited years to marry me. I never understood and thought he was just being shy. Maybe he did have feelings for your mother but was trying to work them out and couldn't commit to a new relationship till he figured them out," Pauline said. Halt jerked up startled. That hadn't been the real reason why he waited but he supposed now was not a good time to say that. It seemed to do the trick though because Cathal's eyes didn't have that hurt expression in them anymore.

"I never thought about it that way," Cathal said. Pauline smiled.

"You are Halt's son and you are more than welcome to join this family if you chose," Pauline said. Cathal looked alarmed.

"Not yet me and Merida are just trying to settle in to Araluen," Cathal said. Pauline smiled.

"That is fine as well but you are always welcome to change your mind," Pauline said. Cathal nodded grateful.

By now Crowley had shown up with the rest of the group. Cathal got a real good look at them. There were three guys and three girls in the group excluding Crowley. One was a tall blond with blue eyes that barred a remarkable resemblance to Pauline. The two other girls were roughly the same height. One had blond hair and blue eyes while the other had blond hair and green eyes. The men were just as varied. One was broad shouldered, muscular, and athletic with brown hair and clear blue eyes. Cathal instantly recognized him as a knight. The other two were dressed like Halt and Crowley. One was shorter than the other with brown hair and lively brown eyes. The other was much taller with blue eyes and blond hair. He also had a sword on his side.

"Cathal meet everyone, everyone this is my son Cathal," Halt said and Pauline rolled her eyes. Cathal shifted uncomfortably when Horace moved forward. Horace caught the reaction and stopped. There was no fear in those blue eyes but they were icy cold and warning.

"Um Halt I don't think your son likes me very much," Horace said packing away from Cathal.

"Cathal just doesn't like new people don't take it personally. Cathal has a strong dislike for knights as well," Merida said apologetically.

"Oh," Horace said flushing bright red.

"So your Halt's son?" Gilan asked steeping forward. Gilan was smiling at him and that seemed to do a lot to calm Cathal down.

"Yes I am his son," Cathal replied.

"I didn't know Halt was married to another woman," Horace said.

"He wasn't," Cathal said. Everyone looked startled for a moment.

"Well nice to meet you Cathal, I am Gilan or Gil Halt's first apprentice," Gilan said in the long awkward silence.

"I am Will and I was Halt's final apprentice," Will added. Cathal nodded reserved greetings to each of them.

"Well I am sure everyone has had a long day why don't we all settle in?" Pauline suggested when Cathal didn't say anymore.

"Sounds good. I will see you guys later," Crowley said walking away. Cassandra and Horace headed up to the room they were staying in for the time being. Will and Gilan headed back to Will's cabin.

"Gil you get the feeling he doesn't like us very much?" Will asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Will!" Alyss said. "He is new here and maybe he feels out of place. You two have known Halt for most of your lives. Cathal is just starting to get to know his father and I would not be surprised if he already suspects if you and Halt have a father son relationship. I and you both know Halt doesn't play favorites Cathal doesn't. I get the feeling he may not have had a happy childhood so naturally he would feel insecure. I imagine Halt felt the same way when he got here but he didn't have so much to deal with," Alyss continued.

"It makes sense I suppose," Will said.

"Well I am going to lend him a hand," Gilan said breaking of and turning around. Cathal and Merida were gazing around the castle as if trying to find someplace to spend the night in.

"Hello Gilan," Merida said when she spotted him.

"I am sure Arald has got a spare room for you two," Gilan said.

"Thank you Gilan it has been a long day. Sorry for Cathal he has trust issues," Merida said. She sounded sad. Cathal was a short distance ahead and out of ear shot.

"That is terrible why?" Gilan asked.

"He just does. I meet him when he was fifteen and he doesn't talk about his life before then. In fact even as close as I am to him I know very little," Merida said.

"He will warm up here. Me and Will have that effect on people," Gilan said.

"I hope so," Merida said.

* * *

As the story goes on and I do more one-shots Cathal's past will be revealed but for now it is super mysterious. For some reason I always liked the idea of Halt's son having trust issues later on in life. That could be because writers tend to put a bit of themselves into their characters and I have some trust issues my self. Either way enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. In this chapter Cathal gets his Ranger horse. Although this chapter was cut short because it was getting rather long. Reviews please.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gilan led the way to the room Arald had offered for Cathal and Merida. Cathal let his gaze sweep through the castle and memorize the way to the room. Gilan felt doubt in side of him. Cathal wouldn't get close to him and every so often his hand would drop to the hilt of his knife. Gilan stopped abruptly a short distance away from their room and turned to Cathal.

"Cathal before I show you your room could we play a little game?" Gilan asked. Cathal raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of game would we be playing?" Cathal asked.

"Well I ask you any question I want and you must give me a truthful answer and then you ask me any question you want and I must give you a truthful answer," Gilan said.

"That isn't much of a game," Cathal replied slowly.

"Oh come on Cathal it will give us a chance to know each other and you can go first," Gilan said grinning. Cathal hesitated for a second then sighed.

"Ok, how long have you known Halt?" Cathal asked. Gil was slightly taken back by the question.

"A long time Cathal. Halt used to visit my father and when I was fourteen I followed him into the woods and he flung me into a nearby stream. After that he took me on as his apprentice and we have been real close ever since," Gilan replied. Cathal nodded.

"I guess it is your turn," Cathal said softly. Gilan pursed his lips for a moment. What would help him and Halt connect with Cathal.

"What was it like growing up as a prince?" Gilan asked.

"I didn't grow up as a prince. My mother didn't want that life for me. I grew up like any normal child except they put me to work in the stables when I got older. I preferred it that way. I wasn't prince material so why bother pretending I was," Cathal replied. Gilan nodded.

"Halt grew up the same way I feel. Your turn again," Gilan said.

"I feel like you and Will have a father son bond with Halt. Are you his later in life kids?" Cathal asked after a long pause titling his head to one side.

"No we aren't," Gilan replied softly. "For the longest time Halt has been watching us and we think of him as a adoptive father, Will especially seeing how he is an orphan, but Halt isn't our father," Gilan said. Cathal seemed to sigh a little with relief.

"That is good to hear I suppose…your turn," Cathal said. Gilan pursed his lips for a moment.

"What was your family like?" Gilan asked slowly knowing he would be hitting a touchy subject. Cathal didn't shake though. He acted like he half expected the question to come.

"My family life was nothing to brag about. When I was five my mother left me searching for Halt I was looked at funny because I was born out of wedlock. My mother told my uncle I was his son so he wouldn't kill me but Ferris never treated me well. The lady who actually raised me was named Monica. She was old though and had been around the castle since my father was a boy. Halt's sister Caitlyn looked after me as well when she could but she had to be a mother to Sean. When she died I couldn't handle the stares or the guilt of living in the castle anymore and I fled," Cathal said in almost one breath his shoulders shaking a little. Gilan regretted asking the question.

"I am sorry Cathal I didn't realize…," Gilan started then stopped. He wasn't sure how to explain the sudden urge to pry into Cathal's past. He wanted to help Halt get better acquitted with Cathal as well as he wanted to understand him better.

"It is alright Gilan. I understand your curiosity and to be honest I expected the question to come. My past is something that is painful to me," Cathal replied. Gilan nodded feeling slightly relieved.

"Well I suppose it is your turn," Gilan said.

"Last round ok," Cathal said. Gilan nodded.

"You ask your question then we are done," Gilan promised. Cathal nodded and bit his lip. Gilan waited patiently.

"Why do you wear a sword? Will, Halt, and Crowley don't have one," Cathal said.

"My father is Sir David, the King's Supreme Army Commander, so naturally when I was a young boy my father wanted me trained. When Halt took me on as an apprentice he let me continue my sword work," Gilan explained.

"That makes sense I suppose," Cathal replied.

"Your rooms for the night I suppose we will see you both in the morning," Gilan said gesturing towards their rooms.

"Thanks Gil and you will," Merida said smiling. Gil returned the grin and left the two of them alone.

"How did it go?" Alyss asked when Gil reached Will and Alyss who had been waiting for him outside of the castle.

"I think it went ok we will be seeing him tomorrow so we will see," Gilan said.

Even though Will and Alyss weren't married the two love birds spent a lot of time at Will's cabin. Gilan opted to sleep on the couch.

When morning came everyone but Cathal and Merida had gathered outside in the castle courtyard. Halt, Pauline, Crowley, Horace, Cassandra, and Jenny were all there by the time Gil, Will, and Alyss arrived.

"So what we doing today?" Gilan asked desperately wanting to get out of wedding planning so he didn't have to be reminded he still hadn't asked Jenny out.

"Well we were thinking about getting Cathal a Ranger horse," Crowley said.

"Great mind if we join," Gilan asked hopefully.

"Well the plan was for us boys to have a day out to get to know Cahtal better while the girls stay with Merida," Crowley replied.

"Sounds like a lovely plan," Will said.

"Except they aren't here at the moment," Gilan pointed out.

"Well I don't recall you mentioning a meet up time for them," Pauline said. Gil shrugged and looked at Halt. The Ranger didn't seem that worried.

"I am sure Cathal will show up shortly," Halt said. Sure enough Cathal and Merida arrived within the hour.

"Sorry we are late I kind of slept in," Merida said. Pauline smiled at her. Cathal's slight blush suggested she wasn't the one to have slept in.

"Don't worry about that you aren't too late," Halt replied.

"So what is happening today?" Merida asked. For the first month or so Cathal and Merida would be dependent on the others for some help settling in since neither of them knew Araluen very well.

"Well the plan is for us guys to have a day out while you girls have a day," Gilan said.

"Sounds great," Merida said quickly before Cahtal could object. He gave her a very hard look though. Gil and Will were instantly reminded of Halt.

"Then we better get going," Will said grinning. Alyss headed back towards the cabin to pick up Ebony and her five nine week old puppies. Cathal shifted uncomfortably as everyone scurried around him. Pauline sensing his discomfort pulled him to the side.

"Everything will be fine Cathal you go with Halt. I want to assess Merida for Courier potential anyway," Pauline said.

"This will get you a chance to know Halt better anyway," Merida added when she joined him after seeing him talking with Pauline.

"Yea but there are still so many people there," Cathal complained.

"Come on Cathal have a day out and enjoy it for me please," Merida said. Cathal sighed he had the hardest time saying no to his girlfriend.

"Alright," he complained. Merida grinned and kissed him.

The group of guys headed towards the Saddler farm when they got about three miles out they stopped Horace however. The knight and soon to be King nodded his understanding and dismounted Kicker giving the stallion a rest while the others continued on.

"You are getting a Ranger horse Cathal," Crowley explained as they got closer.

"I like Piper," Cathal said. Crowley glanced over at Halt and grinned. He remembered Halt's reaction to getting a Ranger horse.

"Ranger horses are better for Ranger purposes. Piper you can pass off to Merida if she becomes a courier but Ranger horses have massive amounts of speed and stamina," Halt explained gently. Cathal shrugged. He really didn't want to give up Piper but he supposed he could try for another horse.

"Hello Rangers," a cheerful voice called as he hoppled out to meet the four Rangers and Cathal.

"Hi Old Bob," Will said grinning.

"Well a new Ranger here isn't there…a little old," Old Bob said.

"Bob this is Cathal my son," Halt said. It still felt weird for him to be saying that.

"You have a son?" Old Bob asked in surprise.

"It's complicated," Halt and Cathal said at the same time. The other three Rangers turned at them in surprise.

"Well I got five horses for ye in the stables," Old Bob said after the long pause. Cathal dismounted and left Piper where he was before heading to the stables.

Sure enough five three year old horses were watching him curiously. Two were bays, one was a chestnut, one a grey, and the final one was black. Old Bob waited outside of the stable while Cathal checked over each horse. One seemed to be calling to him however. It was the black at the very end of the line. When he reached her he got a good look. It was a mare that was solid black except for the white blaze and white sock on her hind leg. Other than having a black coat color she looked exactly like Gilan's horse Blaze. She was taller than the other horses with a slightly more regal appearance. The mare certainly caught his interest.

"Hey girl," he said. The mare moved forward and nibbled on his fingers.

"Ye found un?" Old Bob asked. Cathal turned and the horse breeder was smiling at him.

"Yea I kind of like her," Gilan said.

"Her name Princess. I call her that because when she was a youngster she always was a little aloof with me. Her damn is Guinevere, Gil's old horse," Old Bob explained. Cathal nodded. If she looked like Blaze it would make sense he supposed.

"Can I take her out?" he asked. Old Bob nodded and Cathal hooked a lead rope to her and headed outside into the riding yard. Princess easily kept up with him when he jogged around the yard. When they stopped Cathal looked over her completely as he had been taught. Princess snorted almost insultingly at him while he worked but Cahtal ignored her and Princess let him check her over. When he was finished he grunted.

"All good for ye?" Old Bob asked.

"Yes she is can I ride her?" Cathal asked.

"Of course," Old Bob said as innocently as he could. Halt debated telling his son the Ranger secret. Then he shrugged his son would find out soon enough. The three other Rangers were trying to hide their grins. Once Cathal had tacked her up he saw her turn and look at him expectantly. Cathal frowned. That was a very unusual thing for a horse to do. He looked over his shoulder where the four Rangers and Old Bob were watching him. Their expressions were innocent a little too innocent.

"Are you five not telling me something?" he asked.

"We didn't say anything," Crowley said hiding a grin. Cathal snorted at them and then turned back around to Princess. He swung nimbly in the saddle but the moment he did all hell broke loose. Princess went on a bucking rampage and all Cathal could do was hold the reins and horn tightly and pray he wouldn't be thrown.

When Cathal was finally thrown free of the saddle he landed with a loud thud the air being knocked out of him. Once he had air back in his lungs he let go a string of curses that Halt could have sworn would only come from Ferris. Princess threw her head up and whinnied and Cathal could have sworn she was laughing at him.

"You behave like a Princess to," Cathal complained rolling over and getting back on his feet. Gil, Will, and Crowley were all laughing hard while Halt ducked under the railing and went to his son.

"You alright?" Halt asked softly.

"Other than my dignity I am fine," Cathal growled and looked pointedly at his father. "You knew that was going to happen," he added.

"Yes it is a rite of passage," Halt explained. Cathal rubbed his back.

"So how exactly am I supposed to ride the horse?" Cathal asked.

"Pass code," Gilan said when he joined Halt. Cathal raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Cathal said.

"It's the truth. Ranger horses are trained that way," Halt said. Old Bob joined the group.

"Princess's is Royalty is in my blood," Old Bob whispered to Cathal.

"Tell her the code when you go to mount," Gilan said cheerfully. Cathal thought he was a little too cheerful.

"Royalty is in my blood," Cathal whispered to the mare when she turned her head. Princess threw her head up and nodded several times.

"Be my guest," Halt said.

* * *

I had to throw Cathal off his horse :). Is it bad I am already planing children for the characters already and none of them are married yet? All though Horace and Cassandra are in wedding planing. Will and Alyss aren't engaged yet. I know he asks in book ten but I am with Alyss he needs to try harder :p. I have plans for Ebony's five puppies.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. I got this chapter up fast because I was on a role writing it.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Cathal mounted and waited for Princess to buck but she didn't. Sighing with obvious relief he led her around the saddling yard. Princess had a nice easy gait to sit to that Cathal loved. On his third trip around Cathal noticed the gate had been opened. He turned the mare towards the gate and gave her light squeeze. The response was remarkable. Princess took off like a speeding arrow and Cathal loved it. Her long black tail flowed behind her and her mane slapped his face. Cathal felt free, it was a feeling he had only experienced one other time. When Cathal was younger he had snuck Sean out of the castle and the two had ridden hard into the surrounding forest. They had gone full out through the woods and Cathal felt that rush again.

 _"_ _Liking it?"_

 _"_ _You can talk?"_

 _"_ _At times you will learn to hate our talks…all Rangers do."_

 _"_ _Can anyone hear us?"_

 _"_ _Not really unless you are stupid enough to talk in front of people then they might hear you but not me."_

 _"_ _You are a sassy horse."_

 _"_ _Why do you think he named me Princess?"_

Cathal chuckled at his horse's whit and looked up. The edge of the forest was coming up fast. He swung her in a wide arch and she charged back down the hill. The four Rangers and Old Bob looked so small from where he was. A fallen log lay in front of them and before Cathal could prepare himself Princess leaped over the log like a ballerina landing neatly on the other side. Taken by surprise Cathal wobbled a little in the saddle and tugged slightly on the reins.

 _"_ _Sorry."_

 _"_ _Just don't fall that will be embarrassing for the both of us…me in particular."_

Cathal could see the others waiting for him and reined in his horse. Princess slid to a graceful stop.

"What ye think?" Old Bob asked. Cathal was grinning all over and Halt thought this was the first time he had seen him happy really happy.

"She is wonderful," he breathed. Crowley, Will and Gilan grinned. They knew that feeling, even Halt knew but he was much more reserved as usual.

"All Ranger horses are breed that way," Old Bob said grinning at Cathal's delight.

"Thank you," Cathal said.

"You're welcome. I can show ye some commands she knows," Old Bob said. Cathal nodded eagerly and Old Bob spent the next few hours showing Cathal the wide range of commands Princess responded to. It was amazing at her response level and Cathal felt close with her.

"I think we should better go before our future King gets to worried," Crowley said grinning.

"It will take practice but I will work with you some more later if you want. There are lots of commands and signals you two will have to work out," Halt said.

"I would appreciate that," Cathal said. He leaned over in the saddle and grabbed Piper's lead rope. The group headed back up the trail and picked up Horace.

It was late in the afternoon when they got back and as usual when the guards spotted the distinctive Ranger clocks they moved out of the way. Horace was the reason they saluted. Even though Cassandra wasn't officially Mrs. Altman yet everyone knew it would be that way soon. Horace lazily returned the salutes. It was still a weird feeling to be saluted all the time.

"The women must be in the castle," Crowley commented.

"Let's take care of the horses so we can meet them," Horace said.

The group took care of their horses and once that was done they headed up towards the castle. The women had found their way into Halt and Pauline's apartment. Cassandra, Jenny, and Merida were sitting around the kitchen table. Alyss was sitting in the arm chair by the fire ruffling Ebony's ears while the puppies tussled with each other on the floor. Will knew that Ebony had heard them because she had turned her head slightly but was too busy getting scratched by Alyss to bother getting up. Pauline was making tea.

"You're back," Alyss said.

"We are back," Crowley confirmed. Merida rose from her seat and went to Cathal. The other men (minus Halt and Crowley) went to their respective others.

"How was your girl's day in?" Cathal asked.

"It was wonderful. Pauline and Alyss ran me some courier training and tests. They said I passed with flying colors. I have the option of becoming a member of the Diplomatic Corps," Merida said smiling.

"I didn't have any doubt," Cathal said grinning and kissed her.

"So what did you do?" Merida asked pulling out of the kiss.

"I found a new horse, which I guess that means I am one step closer to becoming a Ranger," Cathal replied with a shrug. His day didn't really sound as interesting as Merida's and even though he had gotten Princess he doubted Merida would understand the deep connection he had gotten to the horse.

"That is wonderful Cathal," Merida said. Cathal grinned and embraced his girlfriend. Horace cleared his throat from behind Cathal. Cathal turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Cathal I and Cassandra wanted to give you and Merida an invention to our wedding. We haven't known you long but Cathal you are family of Halt and we know him…please consider it," Horace said. Cassandra eyed Cathal patiently. Cathal shifted uncomfortably and Horace was sure he was debating how much trouble he would be in if he refused.

"We will come to your wedding but don't expect me to socialize with anyone," Cathal warned after a long pause. Horace tried not to sigh with relief.

"We don't expect that from Halt so we wouldn't ask to expect it from you," Cassandra said. Halt snorted at them.

"Well I suppose now is a good as time as any," Will said. He was standing by Alyss with Ebony in between them.

"Time for what?" Cathal asked puzzled.

"Ebony is Will's dog and she gave birth to a litter of five puppies about nine weeks ago. He promised one to each of the couples," Halt explained. Cathal did some quick math.

"That means one puppy doesn't have a home," Cathal pointed out.

"Originally we thought about giving the fifth one to Trobar but what if you have it?" Alyss suggested.

"A puppy," Cathal said thoughtfully.

"Only if you want to," Will said quickly not wanting to force Cathal into something.

"Are you kidding I love dogs," Cathal said.

"Well then since you are the guest why don't you get first pick," Will suggested grinning. Cathal nodded and went over to the puppies. All five of them gazed at him keenly. Four of them looked like Ebony, with one blue and one brown eye, but they were varying sizes. One of them got his attention though the smallest female. She left the uneven line the pups had set up and walked over to him. Her wet nose touched his palm. Her one blue and one brown eye searched him and then seemed to bore into him. Cathal picked her up.

"I want this one," he said. The puppy laid sprawled out in his arms her legs in the air, her head looking up at him and her tail flopped over his arm.

"What you going to name her?" Horace asked. Cassandra nudged him.

"Fleetfoot," Cathal answered almost immediately.

"That sounds a little fancy," Will murmured. Cathal glared at him. Merida smiled.

"I like the name Fleetfoot," she said kissing him.

"Your turn Halt," Will said. Halt went straight for his pick. The others had about nine weeks to consider their options and they knew which they wanted. Halt picked up one of the males that had a scruffy look to him.

"You are coming with me Scruffy," Halt said picking up. Pauline raised an eyebrow.

"You named the dog scruffy," she asked.

"Well now everyone can quit calling me scruffy because that's his name," Halt said with a smirk and went back over to his wife who rolled her eyes.

"Horace," Will said. Horace picked up the biggest of the litter and the only one who didn't look like Ebony. He was another male.

"We are naming him Prince," Cassandra said promptly. Cathal raised an eyebrow.

"My horse's name is Princess…you sure you aren't teasing me?" Cathal asked. Horace grinned.

"It's just a name," he said.

"Gil," Alyss said quickly before Cathal could give a snarky reply. Gilan picked up another male.

"Hey T-Bone," Gil said. The puppy whined and licked his face.

"You named the dog T-Bone?" Halt asked.

"I named the dog T-Bone," Jenny said her tone daring anyone to criticize it.

"What a beautiful name," Halt managed. Pauline had to fight hard to keep the smile off her lips.

"Well that leaves the last female for us," Will said and Alyss bent down and picked her up.

"What are you going to name her?" Alyss asked.

"Sable," Will said thoughtfully.

"Well we each have our puppy now," Horace said.

"Arald has invited us all to have dinner with him tonight," Pauline said.

"Who is Arald?" Cathal asked.

"Arald is the Baron of the castle. Gil told me about him last night," Merida explained.

"Oh," Cathal said.

"Well I guess we should all go then," Horace said.

"As long as Chub or Jenny is cooking," Halt said.

"Chubb is," Jenny said grinning.

"Well then count me in," Halt said.

"What about the puppies?" Cassandra asked.

"You can leave them in here if you want. I can work on training them soon if you would like," Will said.

"I am training Fleetfoot…no offense Will," Cathal said. Will shrugged.

"One less pup I have to worry about," Will said.

"Well dinner should be ready in about an hour. Gil can pick you two up when Arald gives us the call," Pauline said. She had chosen Gil knowing that he had checked up on them last night.

"Halt can take us…I kind of want to talk to him," Cathal said softly. Halt was slightly taken back. Thus far Cathal hadn't made any outward effort to indicate that he wanted to talk with Halt.

"Sure Cathal we can talk," Halt said. He then turned to Pauline. "If that is ok with you," he added.

"That's fine the rest of us I suspect will stay here but you can talk with Cathal in his room and I will send Gil when Arald let's know when he is ready. I suspect he wants to meet Cathal," Pauline said.

Halt left Scruffy with Pauline and followed Cathal out of his apartment. Merida followed shortly behind sensing that for the time being Cathal and Halt would want to have peace and quiet.

"It looks like Halt is making some progress," Crowley whispered to Pauline. The elegant diplomat nodded.

"It must be hard for Cathal…I wonder what he wants to talk about," Pauline said stroking Scruffy. The puppy just lay curled up in her lap.

"I don't know but I have a feeling there is some abuse in his past. You should have seen him on the way here. He kept having these terrible nightmares and would thrash like a dying animal," Crowley said.

"Halt doesn't talk about Ferris but I imagine he wasn't good to either of them," Pauline said.

"Do you know what happened between them?" Crowley asked. Pauline nodded.

"He told me when he returned. I can't believe they are related. Halt is well Halt but I could never see him trying to kill his own brother," Pauline said and Crowley could sense the disgust in her voice she tried so hard to hide. Crowley, of course, knew what to look for because besides Arald, and Halt he had known Pauline for the longest time. Crowley enjoyed trying to get his friend to court Pauline.

"Well Halt is pretty tough and I imagine Cathal is the same way. I just hope they can heal each other," Crowley said.

"So do I," Pauline said.

* * *

Fleetfoot was the name of Celena's puppy in **Throne of Glass** which I just finished reading and I liked the name. The other puppy names I more or less came up with on the spot. Halt and Cathal are going to have some father son bonding...you had to wait six chapters for it :p.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six. I got a new reviewer so welcome! This chapter goes a little fast with a lot going on so sorry about that but there was a lot of stuff I wanted to get done this chapter.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Halt and Cathal headed towards the room Cathal was staying in. Merida stayed behind them allowing father and son to talk. Worried Fleetfoot would run off Cahtal held her in his arms. Halt waited for Cathal to start the conversation.

"Halt why did you leave Aunt Cat?" Cathal asked ever so softly. Halt sighed.

"Ferris tried to kill me three times. He started by poisoning a plate of shrimp and then he tried to kill me with bricks and finally he tried to drown me. I couldn't kill Ferris he was my brother and locking him in a prison didn't feel right either so I fled. I had heard rumors of a war going on and I was afraid of bringing Cat into that horrible mess. It would be harder to explain why I was traveling with my little sister and no adults then it would be for me traveling alone. I didn't want that life for her…you understand?" Halt replied softly as well.

"I suppose that makes sense but Aunt Cat never told me that," Cathal said.

"Well if you thought you had it bad being born out of wedlock and your mother abounding you imagine how you would have taken it knowing that your uncle was a psycho," Halt replied.

"There is a point…how well you knew my mother," Cathal asked. Halt pursed his lips.

"Well let's see she was the daughter of one of my guards. She wasn't charming though and at times had a rather foul disposition but she was beautiful and all the boys flocked to her. I fell for her because she was witty and snarky. Despite everything I would have thought she would have been a good mother to you," Halt said then continued in a little more angry of a tone, "I wish she is still alive so I could give her a piece of my mind," Halt growled. A look of pain flashed across Cathal's face.

"She may still be," Cathal said. Halt stopped and Cathal moved in front of him.

"Wait what?! I thought you told me she died," Halt said in startled surprise.

"I know and that is what I wanted to believe but I don't actually know. Ferris said she died and I tended a funeral but I never actually saw her body. It was easier for me that way but I really don't know. Ferris likely had his reasons for saying that," Cathal said.

"Oh well that's ok," Halt said more than a little surprised at Cathal's open guilt. The two didn't say anything else till they reached Cathal's room.

"If you boys don't mind I am going to freshen up," Merida said.

"By all means," Cathal said. Merida went into the bathroom while Cathal and Halt sat on the bed. Fleetfoot curled up beside him.

"You will like Arald," Halt said when silence stretched out between the two. Cathal raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"Because I like him," Halt replied honestly. Cathal considered that for a moment then nodded.

"That makes sense," he said.

When Gilan knocked on their door the four of them headed towards the dining hall. Once inside Cathal spotted two people he didn't recognize. Both were tall and broad shoulder very knightly in build although one of them was slightly chubby. The chubby one had clear blue eyes and brown hair. The other one had green eyes and brown hair.

"The rounder of the two is Arald the other one is Sir Rodney the local Battlemaster," Halt whispered to the both of them. Cathal nodded filing that information away.

"Hello," Merida said smiling and as usual whenever she smiled she managed to light up the whole room.

"Cathal and Merida is it?" Arald asked. The two nodded.

"Welcome to Redmount," Rodney said.

Everyone sat down to have dinner and Arald, while curious about the two Hibernians, kept his questions to a minimum. Cathal was starting to warm up to Arald and even laughed at a few of his better jokes. Pauline smiled at what she knew would become her adoptive son as Cathal laid on the charm.

"So you two figured out how you are going to make a living here?" Arald asked when the meal was close to being finished.

"I am strongly considering being a Ranger," Cathal said. Halt's eyes lit up a little. He knew if Cathal became a Ranger that meant Halt was guaranteed to see him at least once a year.

"Lady Pauline has said I could make an excellent courier," Merida said. Arald nodded.

"I have seen you around when Pauline and Alyss gave you some courier tests. You are a natural," Arald commented. Merida blushed a little.

As everyone was preparing to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Arald called. The door opened to admit Martin, Arald's secretary.

"My lord a man by the name of Shigeru has arrived for the royal wedding," Martin yells in his usual high tone. Poor Cathal nearly jumps.

"Thank you Martin sends him in," Arald said, "quietly," he added quickly.

"Kurokuma!" Shigeru called when he walked into the room. He had arrived for Horace's wedding almost a week early.

Most everyone in the room knew how to bow and they did so when he had come in. Merida was watching Alyss and Cahtal (much to Halt's surprise) did it naturally.

"Shigeru this is Cathal-san," Horace said not entirely sure how to pronounce Cathal's name.

"Kon'nichiwa," Cathal said promptly.

Everyone started at Cathal in startled surprise.

"You speak his language?" Halt asked.

"Yes. There was an older gentleman who came to Hibernia on a diplomatic trip. He saw me working in the stables, I was about seventeen, and wanted to talk with me. My mother had passed through Nihon-Ja while looking for you. He wanted to check up on me. He was kind to me and taught me the language. He took on a father role for me and taught me the language. I loved learning it and was eager to learn," Cathal explained.

"What was his name?" Will asked fascinated by the fact that Halt's son spoke Shigeru's language.

"I think he said his name was Shukin but I don't remember. I never called him that. I called him Sensei," Cathal replied.

"What did he call you?" Shigeru asked.

"Ookami," Cathal replied.

"Wolf," Alyss translated.

"Interesting how did you get that?" Crowley asked fascinated.

"He said he gave me that name because I was intelligent, I had a strong connection with my instincts, I was loyal, and I had a strong desire to be free of the castle," Cathal said.

"Well nice to meet you Ookami," Shigeru said. Cathal grinned and Halt sensed that Cathal had found himself a friend.

Horace, Shigeru, Will, and Gilan all got together to talk while Cathal went to look after Princess. Gilan was more than a little bummed that he hadn't gotten a name. So Will and Horace gave Shigeru a run down on what Gil was like. The emperor smiled as they described Gilan.

"I have the perfect name for you," Shigeru said. Gilan's blue eyes lit up hopefully.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tanuki," Shigeru replied. Gilan frowned.

"Tanuki? What is that," Gialn asked.

"An animal that fits you perfectly," Shigeru replied.

Gilan caught Cathal on the way back to the castle. "Yes Gilan?" Cathal asked.

"The emperor gave me the name Tanuki but will not tell me what it means," Gilan pouted.

"It's an animal," Cathal replied raising an eyebrow.

"I gathered that much," Gil said sarcastically.

"Tanuki is an animal of folklore. According to legend it is known to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absentminded," Cathal explained.

"Wow that does fit me…except maybe the absentminded part," Gilan said thoughtfully. Cathal snorted.

"From what I have heard absentminded fits you," Cathal replied. Gilan glared at him but Cathal simply raised an eyebrow.

Halt was watching the exchange a short distance away in the shadows. Cathal was defiantly warming up to Gil and that was a good sign. It didn't surprise Halt that much because Gilan was pretty well laid back and it was easy to like him…most of the time.

"You know Horace's wedding is soon," Pauline told him when he retired to their room that night.

"I know…I also know you wouldn't bring this up unless you were considering something," Halt said.

"I just get the feeling they wouldn't be the only ones. Merida told me today she feels like Cathal is going to propose soon," Pauline said.

"Well if that happens I say we give them our full support. Cathal needs a little love his direction," Halt replied.

"Yes but are you ready to be a grandfather?" Pauline asked.

"Let me focus on being a father for the time being. I might be good at both," Halt said.

"You will be," Pauline said kissing her husband. Scruffy whined on the bed obviously not happy about being left out.

"Oh quit your whining furball," Halt said gruffly but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"How was your boys' day out?" Merida asked Cathal when they were in their room. Fleetfoot had curled up on Cathal's lap.

"I got a Ranger horse got to spend time with my father," Cathal said with a shrug.

"You haven't told him have you?" Merida asked.

"We don't know for sure," Cathal replied nervously. Merida sighed.

"Well I have a feeling," she said.

"Halt…dad he did the same thing Merida. I wouldn't walk out on you but none of this looks good," Cathal said.

"We will be fine Cathal you worry too much," Merida said.

"Maybe but I am not sure we are ready for a kid," Cathal replied.

"Well if my gut is right it is coming anyway," Merida replied. Early in the morning Merida had woken up and thrown up. Concerned Cathal had led her to a healer. While it was too early to tell the healer thought Merida might be pregnant but they wouldn't know for sure for another month or so. That had been the real reason they had been late that morning but Cathal hadn't felt comfortable telling Halt that. He had, slept in, but not long and would have easily made it on time had he not had to take Merida to the healer. The healer agreed to stay quiet while Cathal and Merida figured out what to do.

* * *

I have always wanted to give Gil a Nihon-Ja nickname like Will and Horace and when I found his name I thought it was perfect. Cathal also has a name. Originally I planed to wait till later to reveal his name but decided to do it now because I kind of like the idea of him learning a language on his own that is different from Halt. Last thing Merida may or may not be pregnant what you guys think about that? And no I am not telling you whether you are right or wrong you will just have to wait and see. Next chapter will be Horace's wedding because it is long overdue.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven. I was asked how/where I got Gil's nickname from and it took a while to find. I searched through lots of names trying to find one I liked and I eventualy just looked up mythical Japanse animals and found that one. This chapter is long you have been warned.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

When the date for the royal wedding arrived everyone found their way into one of the larger dining rooms of Redmount Castle. Crowley had been working from Redmount so he wouldn't have to do a lot of doubling back. A whole manner of dignitaries had arrived for the wedding. Shigeru was Parton-Sponsor (a title Cathal had never even heard of and Crowley jokingly said it was an Araluen thing). Cathal and Merida were to be seated at a table consisting of Halt, Pauline, Rodney, Rodney's wife, and Crowley. Will, Alyss, Lady Sandra, Arald, Shigeru and his wife, and Duncan sat around a table towards the front. There was also Erak's crew and Gundar's crew there was well. Halt noticed that his son actively avoided the Skandian crews whenever he could do so discreetly. Halt wondered if the Skandians' reputations had anything to do with that.

The wedding was pretty straight forward and everyone enjoyed the festivities. When the dancing came around Halt did his one dance with Pauline then sat down. Unlike Halt, who hated dancing, Cathal enjoyed dancing. He moved gracefully and smoothly when he danced and Merida glided along beside him. Much to Halt's surprise Cathal and Merida seemed to be the two smoothest dancers. They danced an old Hibernian dance that Halt had been at pains to learn when he was a boy. Unintentionally almost everyone stopped to watch the two. Neither noticed at first both having their full focus on the other.

"They are so elegant," Pauline commented from beside Halt. The grizzly Ranger nodded.

"He got that from his mother," Halt replied calmly.

That is when Cathal and Merida seemed to notice they were in the center of attention. Both stopped and Cathal flushed bright red. Gilan as usual found a way to break the ice.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked when he glided over to Cathal and Merida with Jenny. Cathal looked slightly surprised.

"Are you kidding I have been able to dance since I was a boy," Cathal said.

"Really? Halt had to be taught for his wedding," Gilan said. Cathal frowned.

"Ferris wanted me to learn it and so did Cat. She had me learning beside King Sean," Cathal replied.

"You two look so graceful," Jenny breathed.

"Thanks Jenny," Merida said smiling.

"Sorry to have embarrassed you," Gilan said still grinning. Cathal snorted at him.

"You didn't embarrass me," Cathal said with dignity.

"I think they did Ookami," Shigeru said when he joined them. Cathal scowled at him. Merida pretended to cough to hide the smile that was trying to break through. Gilan chuckled and continued on with the dance.

Once the wedding reached the end all of the distinguished guests up and left each had somewhere to be. Crowley left with Duncan, Cassandra, and Horace. Shigeru was on the next ship out and the Skandians weren't planning to be far behind. Before Crowley left however he pulled Halt to the side.

"Halt the annual Ranger Gathering is set a few months out and I want to introduce Cathal to the Corps then however I want him already engulfed in our ways so he will be more easily accepted. Do you think you, Will, and Gilan can work with him? I have been considering getting Gil an apprentice and this will be a good test for him," Crowley said.

"I think that is a great idea Crowley and it will give me more of a chance to bond with him and he will still be close to Merida," Halt replied. Crowley nodded.

"Good I have to officially tell him but then I will be heading out," Crowley said. Even as Crowley was talking Halt was searching the crowd of people leaving till he spotted Gilan, Cathal, and Merida standing together and talking. Horace was laughing at some joke Will had given a short distance away with Cassandra.

"There he is Crowley I will come with you," Halt said pointing his son out from the crowds of people running around. Crowley nodded his consent and the two of them headed over to Cathal.

"Cathal could we talk to you for a second?" Crowley asked.

"Sure," Cathal said leading the way to a quiet spot for them to talk.

"Well our annual Ranger Gathering is coming up in a few months and I want to introduce you to the Corps then; however I don't want you completely unprepared so I am hoping you will be ok with Halt, Will, and Gilan teaching you the ropes," Crowley said.

"I will still be in Redmount right?" Cathal asked.

"Yes you will still be in Redmount and close to Merida," Crowley replied. Cathal pursed his lips considering all this.

"Ok I am up for the challenge," he said.

"Great," Crowley said clapping his hands. Cathal chuckled and headed back over to Merida.

"Well Crowley you have work to do mister so I suggest you head out with the prince and princess," Halt said. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Paperwork, paperwork," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

The next two weeks Halt and Will worked hard with Cathal. Halt's son already had his own set of skills but both Rangers worked to strength some things he wasn't good at. Cathal was a dead shot but he wasn't fast so Halt and Will worked to increase his sped. They also taught him how to properly use his Ranger Clock. Cathal was also a good rider but Princess was different than any horse he had ever ridden so Halt had to teach him the various commands and signals that horse and rider sent. Gilan made sure to offer his input into unseen movement. In certain areas Cathal was a mastermind of unseen movement in other areas he wasn't so good. Much to Halt's annoyance Will even taught him Greybeard Halt which Cathal picked up fast. None of them pushed any harder into Cathal's past but watched him start to relax and feel at home.

On Saturday of the second week Cathal had the day of. Cathal had hurt himself during a training session so Halt had relented slightly and let him have the day off (more like Pauline had forced him to let Cathal have a day off). Cathal rarely got hurt but Will had dared him to climb a rather high tree and jump off on the way down Cathal had landed wrong. Of course Halt had given Will and Cathal a royal chewing and Merida had shown Cathal little to no sympathy. Cathal had twisted his ankle but was otherwise fine. Cathal endured Princess's teasing to take Merida to a quiet place and propose. Of course Merida had said yes and Cathal had felt the proposal had gone well. It had been roughly three weeks since Merida's possible pregnancy and if she wasn't pregnant before she defiantly was now. A few days after Merida had gotten sick she had felt fine again and the healer had suspected if she was pregnant she had a miscarriage. However this week Merida had been sick the entire week (hiding it from Pauline and Alyss was quite the challenge) and the healer was certain she was carrying.

"Should we tell," Cathal asked later that night as Merida was combing out her hair. Cathal was lying on the bed with Fleetfoot nestled beside him.

"We can tell Halt that we are engaged but maybe we should wait a week before we announce the pregnancy," Merida said. Cathal shrugged.

"Either way it is a no win. If we tell them now we found out before we were engaged. We tell them a week later we still aren't married," Cathal said.

"Cathal it will be ok. I know you were basically abounded when you were little but we love each other so much. Halt can't get mad when he did basically the same thing ours is just much closer to our own wedding then Halt's ever was I am sure," Merida said moving closer to Cathal. Fleetfoot, who was about twelve weeks, scrambled onto Cathal's lap so she was out of the way.

"So we tell them," Cathal asked seeking her comfort.

"I think so," Merida said wrapping her arm around Cathal and giving him a kiss.

"Alright then," Cathal said returning the kiss.

The two headed towards Halt's apartment and Cathal held Fleetfoot in his arms. The door was wide open so they let themselves in. Halt and Pauline weren't the only people there. Gilan, Jenny, Alyss, and Will were also at Halt's apartment. T-bone, Sable, and Scruffy were sprawled out on the floor taking a nap while Ebony watched.

"Hey Cathal," Halt said when they came in.

"Having a party?" Merida asked.

"No Will was collecting the puppies for a training session," Pauline said. Cathal placed Fleetfoot on the floor and she ran towards her siblings.

"You bringing Fleetfoot for a session?" Will asked.

"Well that wasn't really why I came down here but you might as well take her with you I have other things to worry about," Cathal said. Halt placed his mug down.

"Like what?" he asked. Pauline sat down beside him when she noticed Cathal shifting uncomfortably.

"Tell them," Merida said softly giving him a squeeze.

"Well it is really two big things," Cathal said softly.

"Don't stall," Halt said. He kind of wanted to know what was going on and sensed Cathal was indeed stalling.

"Well first of all we are engaged," Cathal said.

"Congrats," everyone said at once. Halt couldn't have hid the happiness in his eyes if he had tried.

"What is the second thing," Pauline asked somehow knowing there was a bigger bombshell coming. Cathal looked nervously over at Merida who gave him another squeeze.

"Merida's pregnant," Cathal said. The whole room was quiet the only sounds were breathing.

"I am going to be a grandfather in about nine months," Halt said slowly in the silence that followed. Cathal could only nod. Will and Gilan glanced over at Halt waiting to see what his reaction was going to be. Halt got up from his seat and moved over to Cathal who nearly flinched. Halt's expression gave nothing away. Halt would have no real reason to be upset with Cathal for the recent turn of events but Cathal had grown up being seen as a disappointment. Cathal had confided in Merida just days after Horace's wedding that he wanted more than anything for Halt's approval and to finally have a family. He knew all too well what having a child out of wedlock meant.

"Do you want the kid?" Halt asked when he stopped in front of Cathal. Cathal hesitated for a second giving it some thought. Did he want the kid?

"Yes…I want the kid," Cathal said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Cathal said with much more conviction.

"Then I promise to help in any way I can. I missed out on your life I don't want to miss out on my grandchild's," Halt said. In a rare display of affection Halt gave Cathal a tight hug. Cathal broke down in the hug. The others (minus) Pauline left the living room and crammed themselves in the master bedroom to give the family some much needed space.

"You aren't mad?" Cathal asked once he was in control again and they had sat down.

"No Cathal I'm not mad. I shouldn't be nor do I have the right. I did the same thing you did only I was younger. I and Pauline married to late in life to have children but you are my son and I will love you no matter what," Halt said.

"Pauline can our child call you grandma?" Merida asked knowing that Cathal couldn't ask. He was still trying to get over the shock of finding out someone did truly love him. Cathal knew Monica loved him but it wasn't a father son or even a mother son kind of love. It wasn't till that moment that Cathal felt that warm glowing feeling that one gets in the presence of their father. Pauline knew why Merida had asked and not Cathal.

"Yes I will be grandma," she said. She then looked at Halt a question in her eyes.

"There is something we should probably tell you but I haven't been quite sure how to tell you," Halt said.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Well I and Pauline are too old to have children but Pauline has always wanted children. Before you showed up we had explored the possibility of adopting. The trouble was when I found you and learned you were my son I wasn't sure how to tell you this. Pauline was concerned that you would think I was replacing you. We both agreed my first concern should be you," Halt said. Merida glanced over at Cathal wondering what his reaction was to this. Pauline and Halt were watching him closely as well.

"Do you have any options?" Cathal asked softly.

"No we haven't looked yet. We were thinking about going next month and finding a way to break the news to you if we found someone," Pauline said.

Merida, Pauline, and Halt waited while Cathal was processing this new information. Merida didn't know how her finance would react and to be honest Halt didn't know how he would react either. None of them knew him well enough to know.

"I have always wanted a little brother or sister," Cathal said after a long pause. It took a lot of self control for Halt, Pauline, and Merida not to sigh with relief.

* * *

Merida is pregnant this time around and Halt and Pauline will be adopting sometime. My plan originally was for Cathal's son/daughter to be the oldest of all the children but then I changed my mind and decided that whomever Halt and Pauline adopt will be roughly the same age as Cathal's unborn child. I am thinking next chapter will be focused on a O'Carrick wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter eight. This chapter is really long and I am sorry for that but there were things I wanted you to find out about Cathal that made this chapter longer then I wanted it to be. Also their is mention of child abuse in this chapter when Cathal opens up to Halt. The nickname that Cathal gives Merida wasn't mine. I found it on Pagestravel's lost series and I thought the name was beautiful and something that Cathal would say at least in private regarding Merida. There is Japanse in this chapter but I used Google Transalte so I am not sure how accurte it actualy is but there are translations up of what I was trying to say.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

About two weeks had passed since Cathal and Merida had announced that they were engaged. Pauline and Alyss had decided to help Merida with the wedding. Of course they sent out official notices to Hibernia for Sean and Monica (Halt slipping a little more detailed letter for Monica) and Alyss had sent one to Horace and Cassandra, knowing the two of them would look for any excuse to come down to Redmount and get out of the castle (Horace in particular).

Of course Cathal had decided to try and find every possible way to weasel out of wedding planning pretty much like Halt had done when he was getting married. However unlike Halt Cathal had two people to try and work around and he wasn't being very successful. Halt and Cathal were meeting up at Will's cabin to have a talk. It wasn't that Halt blamed Cathal for wanting to hide out of wedding preparations he just knew it would be easier for everyone involved if Cathal cooperated. So he thought Cathal having some fun with the guys might set him at ease.

"Playing hide and seek?" Will asked innocently when they walked into the cabin. Cathal glared at Will. For a scary moment Will thought Halt was glaring at him. Without knowing it Cathal could almost morph into Halt with his only distinguishing feature from Halt being his clear blue eyes and the cowl made those hard to see.

"I am trying to get out of wedding planning mind you," Cathal said with dignity.

"Why?" Gil asked coming out from around the curtain that was the entrance to the apprentice room and where he was currently staying.

"Because it isn't my kind of thing all this wedding planning and if I know what is good for me I will stay away," Cathal said. Halt chuckled and Cathal turned to him. "What's so funny dad?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just how do you plan to avoid my wife, Will's girlfriend, and your fiancé when the three of them are all conspiring against you?" Halt teased. Cathal responded with a snort which made Will and Gil burst out laughing.

"Speaking of weddings am I coming to yours?" Gilan asked.

"Yes the both of you are," Cathal replied.

"Well are we going to be needing to think about yours anytime soon Will?" Halt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet," Will said sheepishly.

"Better hurry Will sounds like everyone is getting married these days. Horace and Cassandra, Cathal and Merida," Halt replied his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I will get around to it," Will said.

"Halt's right you will be behind," Gilan said with a grin. Will now glared at him.

"I have asked once already thank you very much," he said. Halt snorted.

"I am not sure saying after your two friends have just announced they are getting married "You know maybe you and I should think about doing something like that" counts as a proposal Will," Halt said. Will heard a loud snicker and when he turned Cathal was almost in a laughing fit trying his hardest to keep his chuckling to himself.

"Thanks for the support Cathal," Will said sarcastically. Before anyone could respond Tug sounded a warning from the stable.

"Expecting company Will?" Gilan asked slipping silently over to the window.

"Not unless it is Alyss, Pauline, and Merida looking for slippery," Will said almost teasingly. Cathal responded with a snort.

"Well neither Merida or Alyss are coming but Pauline is…and she has company," Gilan said. Halt frowned.

"Company who is with her?" he asked.

"Never seen them before Halt. There are three of them an older woman and older man and a guy around our age I would take a rough guess," Gilan replied.

"Well if Pauline is with them then I will assume they are ok," Halt said slowly. Will nodded and led the way out of the cabin. Cathala stayed behind Halt almost as if he was using him as a shield. Since Cathal knew Pauline was waiting Halt didn't expect anything less. However once Cathal got a peak of who was outside he jogged past them.

"Kon'nichiwa Ookami," the older man said when he saw Cathal. Cathal slid to a stop and gave a bow before replying.

"Kon'nichiwa Sensei," Cathal said once the older man returned the bow.

"How have you been?" Sensei asked in the common tongue.

"I have been doing well. I am sure you heard on the ride over that I and Amarante are getting married but how did you get the message I hadn't seen you in a while," Cathal asked rapidly in Sensei's native language so the others couldn't hear. Sensei nodded.

"Yes it has been a while and I am sorry for that but the king made it difficult for me to be around you he didn't like my influence and I never realized you left the castle so I didn't go looking for you. I was in your country when I heard the news so naturally I had to come," Sensei replied still in his langue. Before Cathal could reply Will coughed.

"Could you two maybe slow it down a little I have no idea what is being said," Will said. Cathal turned to glare at him.

"That was kind of the point," he hissed. Halt was a little startled by this. What could Cathal want to talk about that he didn't want the others to hear.

"Is everything ok Cathal?" Halt asked sensing they were hitting a touchy subject.

"Anata ōkami no chichi?" Sensei asked not quite sure how to say it in the common tongue. Halt frowned. He really wished Alyss was here to act as a translator.

"Are you my father," Cathal translated sensing Halt's confusion. Halt hesitated not entirely sure how to answer this. He was Cathal's father but he sensed that Cathal's "Sensei" had a much bigger father role then Halt had at the moment. He didn't feel comfortable bringing that up now because he was unaware of how much Ash had told Sensei about him. Cathal had implied that Ashling had to have at least met him.

"Yes…in a way I am. I am his biological father anyway," Halt said slowly. Pauline had left when Cathal and Sensei had started talking in Sensei's language to find Alyss. While both Pauline and Alyss knew the language at least vaguely to begin with Alyss had studied it hard when she returned and had gotten much better at speaking and hearing the langue. She returned with Alyss when Halt finished talking. Cathal translated for Halt softly almost like he didn't feel comfortable doing it. That was another reason Alyss was there to pick up on the things Cathal didn't bother to translate. Will, and Gilan could sense they were heading to dangerous ground and even Sean and Monica looked uncomfortable.

"Naze ō to haha ga anata ni naniwoshita ka kare ni iimasen (why not tell him what the king and mother did to you)?" Sensei asked turning to Cathal his tone gentle but firm. Alyss was mentally translating then whispering the translation to Pauline. Cathal dropped his gaze from Sensei.

"I can't it is too painful. It means I have to acknowledge what they have done and I can't face that," Cathal replied softly still in Sensei's language. He looked like he wanted to cry. Alyss's heart went out to Cathal and Pauline felt sick when Alyss translated.

"Let's try a happier topic," Monica interrupted her tone daring anyone to argue.

Everyone talked and got caught up seeming to forget what had happened but Pauline kept it in the back of her mind for later. Monica had agreed to stick around and help Merida with her pregnancy and Sensei had said he would take Merida away since she didn't have a father (he had been killed a few years back guarding Ferris).

Later that night Halt and Pauline were sitting at their kitchen table felling troubled. Pauline had given Halt a rundown on what had been said (at least from when Alyss had got there) and Halt was more than a little troubled by this.

"You think Ferris and Ashling…you know?" Halt asked softly felling utterly disgusted.

"I don't know but it would explain everything Crowley said he noticed. Halt you have to do something," Pauline said. Halt frowned.

"Why me I am not good with people," he said.

"Because you are his father and he has to trust in you," Pauline said firmly.

"What if he doesn't want to come to me? The more I hear about Ashling the more I regret ever being involved in a relationship with her but Cathal doesn't seem to understand. I feel like he thinks I still have feelings for her somewhere. I don't know what happened to the Ashling I knew but the Ashling I knew would never do something like that," Halt said.

"You would understand that wouldn't you?" Pauline said. Halt frowned.

"Understand what?" he asked not fully grasping what Pauline was getting at.

"You two are becoming more alike then I think either of you realize. Halt you ran away from your past and refused to talk about it till you quite literally had no choice. You carried that grief and pain with you for so long that I feel like it shaped you. Cathal is going down that path Halt I can feel it. But you understand him better than most because you went through the same thing," Pauline explained.

"I understand Pauline but what I can do really if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Halt said spreading his hands out in a helpless gesture.

"Be his father. Let him know he can be vulnerable with you. Show your soft side that is what he needs right now," Pauline said firmly.

"Alright I will give it a try," Halt said and left to head towards Cathal's apartment. He knocked softly on the door and entered when Merida invited him. Merida was busy reading over something courier related muttering to herself and Monica was sipping a cup of tea and reading over some wedding details.

"Hello Halt did you need something?" Merida asked looking up.

"As a matter of fact I was looking for Cahtal but I don't see him," Halt said.

"He has had a rough day he took Fleetfoot out for a walk," Monica said putting the cup down. Merida frowned.

"He did? He came home a little off today but I thought it was because you had dragged him unwilling into wedding planning," Merida said. Monica shook her head sadly.

"It's more to it than that dear. Cathal is trying to work through his own issues right now but as much as I am sure you want to help I think it is better he be alone right now," Monica said. Merida sat down and bit her lip.

"Does he not want the child is that what this is all about? I don't want to sound selfish but he said he was fine with my pregnancy is this my fault?" Merida asked.

"No dear none of this is your fault. Cathal has a very dark past a past I know little to nothing about despite raising him. Cathal carries secrets just like the rest of us and something today must have brought those secrets up…maybe not even secrets just things he doesn't like talking about," Monica said gently. She then looked at Halt. "A trait he got from you that I really wish he didn't inherit," Monica said. Halt nodded and realized what it must have been like for Monica when he kept getting "hurt" and him not saying anything. He could remember how worried she had been for him and yet when he was younger and dealing with his own problems he hadn't turned to an obvious person for help.

"It's just so hard. I have tried to get him to talk about it and support him when he doesn't but I want to help him why will he not let me," Merida said in frustration. Halt sighed.

"I never asked for help either. We are stubborn it is in our blood. You don't need to fix this Merida. You need to take care of your little one. I need to deal with my son," Halt said firmly.

"Are you sure Halt?" Merida asked. Halt nodded.

"We think alike and that may be very helpful," Halt said. Merida nodded finding her resolve.

"Then go," she said.

Halt found Cathal hiding in the stables with Fleetfoot. The moment he heard the pup's warning he said without turning around: "I don't want to talk."

"I think we need to Cathal. You can't run away and hide and wait for things to blow over. I have done that and I missed out on so much," Halt said firmly but gently.

"Who says I am running?" Cathal asked but his tone sounded uncertain like he wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to convince himself or Halt.

"I am not blind Cathal. I know what to look for you are running I want to know why," Halt said. Cathal sighed and looked over at Fleetfoot who was now sleeping on the stable floor.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Cathal said shaking his head.

"I know what you are feeling Cathal I do. I hid from my past and only gave it all up when I had no other choice. My oldest friend didn't even know who I was for the longest time. I lied a little to him to hide the truth. Granted he found out later but I have come to find that trust and love in someone is a mighty nice thing to have," Halt said softly. Cathal looked into the steady eyes of his father he sighed again.

"Alright so here is the story..." Cathal started. He told Halt everything from start to finish. About his mother not wanting him when he was little and outright telling him so. About Ferris's beatings and the sympathetic/disgruntled looks from most of the castle servants, about his grandmother's utter disgust of him, how when his mother returned she had tried to loop him into terrible schemes. How she encouraged him to do things he really shouldn't have been doing. How he was kept locked up when people came to visit the castle like he was an animal. The rejection from both his "parents" everything. When he finished he broke down and sobbed for the first time in a long while. Halt stayed quite the entire time and when Cathal broke down in sobs he wrapped his arms around Cathal and held him.

"It's ok," he breathed softly to him, "none of this was ever your fault."

"Dad I am scared I truly am. Not just about Merida's pregnancy but my future…her future," Cathal said through sobs.

"You will be fine Cathal. Despite your situation you turned how to be a strong and charming young man. You somehow managed to inherit all our good traits and none of the bad. You will be a great father I have faith in that. I know this because sometimes the hardest part of being a parent is knowing what not to do…and you know what not to do. However relationships should never be built around lies and secrets so at some point you need to tell Merida. She wouldn't abounded you…I promise," Halt said still letting Cathal cry. When Cathal was more or less in control of himself again they headed back to the apartment. It was getting dark out Halt realized they may have missed dinner.

When they arrived at Cathal's apartment both Halt and Cathal were a little surprised that the door was slightly open and light streamed out into the hall way. Exchanging a glance the two walked in were surprised to see Will, Gilan, Jenny, Alyss, and Pauline all sitting together in the kitchen. Merida and Monica were sitting at the table with Pauline and Alyss while Jenny was on the kitchen counter. The others had just pulled chairs in. Fleetfoot went straight to her mother and Merida headed over to Cahtal.

"Hey Cathal," she said softly.

"I didn't know we were having people over," Cathal said.

"Well they wanted to check up on you. Something happened today and they were worried about you…I am worried about you," Merida said.

"I know sorry hon. I promise everything is ok. I will admit I am scared but I talked to dad and I cried for the first time in a long while…so I think I am ok," Cathal said softly, the third sentence being almost a whisper.

"You want to talk about it?" Merida asked her voice hopeful. Cathal looked towards Halt who gave a small encouraging nod.

"Yes but privately," Cathal said. Merida nodded.

"We will be back shortly," Merida said. Halt sat beside Pauline while Cathal and Merida slipped into their bedroom.

"Did you talk to him?" Pauline asked.

"Yes…I can't believe all the crap he went through," Halt said shaking his head in both disbelieve and disgust.

"We will talk about it later," Pauline said softly.

"You think he will be ok?" Gilan asked. Will shrugged.

"I hope so I kind of like him," Will said.

Cathal told Merida everything he had told Halt and Merida did a fantastic job of looking less horrified then she was. She would make an excellent diplomat.

"We will get through this together we always do," she said softly. They hugged tightly then headed back into the main living room area.

"You ok Cathal?" Gilan asked.

"I will be," Cathal said.

"Let's try a happier subject baby names anyone?" Alyss asked.

* * *

Alright so I planed for this chapter to contain the wedding but I got a little carried away and the chapter was to long for me to put it in and do it justice. That being said the next chapter starts with the wedding and will include Cathal's first Ranger Gathering. I have some ideas on what I want to happen but if there is anything in particular you want to see let me know and it could show up.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter nine. In this chapter Cathal will get married and you will see him arrive at the Gathering Grounds. I don't know how long the Gathering will be but I hope you guys will enjoy the Gathering chapters how ever many or few they are. Also to answer a question Ranger Katie had back in August Fleetfoot's father is unknown just like Ebony's father is unknown. The father isn't to play a role in this but all that needs to be known is that he is a Border Shepherd like Ebony.

 **I am not a guy and I don't live in Australia so please don't mistake me for John Flangan**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Three months later the wedding was taking place. The Ranger Gathering was in about three weeks and Cathal had mixed emotions. On the one hand he was excited on the other he was very anxious. Merida was about fourteen weeks along now. Fleetfoot and her siblings were about six months old and giving Will a very hard time. He never thought training five adorable yet lively puppies could be so hard. Merida was in her bedroom trying to get her red hair to corporate so she could get it in a bun.

"Let me help," Alyss said as she moved in from behind Merida. Merida was in a beautiful white dress that looked similar to Pauline's wedding dress. Alyss and Pauline (Merida's bridesmaids) were in light blue dresses that looked rather elegant on them. Pauline was holding Merida's bridal flowers while Alyss fixed Merida's hair.

"I don't know why I am so nervous," Merida said letting out a shaky breath.

"You would make a good courier Merida we couldn't tell," Alyss said genuinely.

"Everyone is nervous before their weddings," Pauline said smiling reassuringly.

"You will be fine honey," Monica added from the table she was sitting at. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Pauline called. The door opened to admit Halt. Halt was wearing his own formal attire. He had made an obvious effort to look nice for the wedding and even gotten a hair cut (something that shocked Will and Gilan to no end).

"You ready Merida?" Halt asked when he entered the room.

"I think so," Merida said soothing her dress a little.

"Relax," Halt said with a snort. Pauline gave him a warning look. Merida, however, smiled a little.

The vows were sweet and to the point and when Arald gave the words: "You may now kiss the bride." Cathal obviously needed no further encouragement and embraced his wife warmly. Everyone cheered for them and Halt made an effort to not face anyone as he was tearing up slightly.

Halt made sure to be dancing whenever Cathal happened to glance his way when everyone made it out on the dance floor. There wasn't a lot of time to mingle during reception and despite having plenty of notice some people couldn't make it until the actual wedding itself. It was one of the reasons that Merida's mother and sister would be meeting up with Sean, Halt, Pauline, and Cathal after the wedding to get to know the other's family.

Once the wedding was over Will, Alyss, Gilan, and Jenny left to have some time to them and Horace and Cassandra left to head back to Araluen Fief with Crowley. Cathal's Sensei also had to leave immediately after the wedding to return to his country. Cathal, Sean, Halt, Pauline, Merida, Merida's mother, and her sister Penelope went to Cathal's apartment. Merida's mother, Lydia, and Penelope knew Sean well. Lydia's husband had been a member of the royal guard till he was killed when Cathal was 18. Now Lydia worked as a senior advisor for Sean (having been around the royal family for quite some time) and Penelope worked in the castle. Neither of them had seen Halt or Pauline before and since Merida was marrying into the family it was a good idea for everyone to get along.

"Mom Penelope this is Halt and Pauline. Cathal's father and stepmother…I guess," Merida said when they were together and things had settled down.

"Nice to meet you," Pauline said ever the diplomat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Pauline and you as well Prince Halt," Lydia said smiling. Halt couldn't help himself as his snort and snarky response came out on autopilot.

"I am not a prince," Halt said. Lydia looked slightly taken back by the rather blunt answer. Penelope was looking between Halt, Sean, and Cathal seeing the resemblance and obviously very confused. Pauline nudged Halt.

"What Halt means is he has long since given up on his title. Most of us here simply know him as Halt. He doesn't really like to think of himself as a prince," Pauline said.

"Oh I see," Lydia said.

"So do you work in the castle or something?" Halt asked trying to be sociable.

"Yes I work as an adviser to Sean and Penelope does a lot of work in the castle. My husband was a member of the Royal Guard," Lydia explained. Halt frowned remembering something Merida had said when they went to meet Sean.

"Merida said she has never been in a castle before…" Halt started leaving the rest of the sentence to hang in the air for an explanation.

"Her father didn't want her in the castle because he didn't trust Ferris. So we kept her away from the castle having someone watch her during the day. When she and Cathal ran off together shortly after Princess Caitlyn's death, Cathal swore he never wanted to go back to the castle again. I had planned to take both Merida and Penelope up to the castle soon after as they were both at an age where I thought they could handle themselves but Merida wanted to leave with Cathal right away as did Monica so Cathal wouldn't do something stupid in his grief," Lydia explained.

"Cathal," Pauline said her tone full of sympathy. Cathal shrugged not really wanting to talk about that time of his life. Cat's death had hurt him hard. Halt turned away in case he started to cry.

"I am sorry Halt I thought you knew," Lydia said quickly noticing Halt turning away.

"I knew it was just Caitlyn was the only person in my family I was close to the only one that truly cared about me. When I found out about her death it hurt so much," Halt said.

"So Lydia are you going to stay here?" Sean asked.

"No Hibernia is our home but we will still write to you Merida," Lydia said.

"Sorry if this is an odd question but which one of you is the eldest you two look a lot alike," Halt said. It was true except for their hair color. Merida's hair was of course red but Penelope's was brown like her mother's.

"I am older then Penelope by two years," Merida said. Penelope grinned easily as if this was a regular occurrence. Cathal nudged Merida slightly and she took her hint. "Mom did Sean mention that I am carrying the next O'Carrick?" Merida asked. Lydia nodded.

"He did tell me you were expecting," she said.

"You ok with that?" Cathal asked nervously. Despite the fact that the two were married now Merida had gotten pregnant before their wedding.

"I trust you Cathal," Lydia said. Cathal relaxed at that.

"Well I hate to just leave but there is still a lot I am working on at the castle so I need to head back," Sean said apologetically.

"We need to be going to," Lydia said. Merida gave both her mother and sister a hug. Once everyone had left Cathal and Merida retired to their apartment. Both were tired but relived to finally be married. Once they got ready for bed Cathal made sure to move closer to Merida. She turned so her baby bump was in-between them.

"We will be ok," she breathed.

"We always are," Cathal replied almost lazily.

The day to leave for the Gathering had finally arrived and Halt, Will, and Gilan were waiting patiently for Cathal to get ready. They had already kissed their wives/girlfriends good bye and were now waiting on Cathal to do the same. Fleetfoot and her siblings were seven months old now and Will had said he was about done working with them. All five of the pups and their mother would be heading to the Gathering for some last training. Afterward Alyss had to travel to Castle Arlauen for an assignment and would take Prince with her while the other pups would go home with their respective owners after the Gathering. Halt, Will and Gilan were so used to leaving for the Gatherings that they were a little surprised how put of Cathal seemed to be. He was lingering very close to Monica and Merida and didn't seem to want to leave either of them.

"Cathal I will be fine. You need to go to your Gathering," Merida told him wiggling out of his embrace.

"I wish you could come," Cathal said. Merida smiled gently.

"Halt has already explained why I can't. You will be fine and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back and so will our little one," Merida told him.

"Come on Cathal we are burning daylight," Will called from atop Tug. Cathal sighed and headed over to Princess. The mare nudged him gently and he stroked the white blaze. Cathal then swung easily into the saddle.

"She will be fine," Monica said with a small smile. Cathal dipped his head towards her and why he still had resolve turned Princess away from the pair.

The entire trip to the Gathering Grounds was mostly silent other then Halt giving Cathal pointers on how to conduct himself. Will and Gilan could tell Cathal was nervous about the Gathering but there was also a good amount of excitement present as well. When they got close to the Gathering Grounds Halt, Will, Gilan, and Cathal pulled their horses up. Cathal could see smoke rising above the tree line. He glanced at his father curiously wondering why Halt had stopped.

"Cathal I, Will, and Gilan are going to head into the woods. There is a rite of passage for every Ranger where on their first Gathering they are to get ambushed. You have to go through with this then we will all ride in together," Halt said. Cathal nodded but Halt could see the worry in his eyes. Gilan saw it too.

"Don't worry Cathal. Just remember your training and you will be fine," Gilan said.

"What about Fleetfoot?" Cathal asked.

"I will take her with me," Will said. Cathal gave another nod before allowing the three other Rangers to move on ahead into the woods. Cathal continued down the path a little way before he heard hoof beats. Princess's ears flicked back and she rumbled an almost silent warning.

"Good girl I hear him," Cathal breathed. Princess snorted and her ears flicked forward once more. Cathal applied gentle pressure on the reins and Princess stopped. He then flung down from the saddle, gave Princess a signal to stay, and maneuvered quietly to a large tree casting a rather wide shadow. Cathal crouched in the shadow and watched for his ambusher. A Ranger ridding a shaggy grey horse rode over the bend and headed towards Princess. When he reached her he dismounted and looked around. The Ranger must have seen or sensed something because he headed Cathal's way. Cathal's heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline surged through his system. The Ranger almost seemed to be looking directly at him. After a long pause he turned back around and Cathal let out a breath. The breath must have been louder then he thought because the Ranger turned back towards Cathal and moved closer towards him. Cathal nearly shook but stayed perfectly still.

"Drat," the Ranger grumbled when he turned back towards his horse. Barely making a sound Cathal followed him and when the Ranger stopped at a warning from his horse it was too late. Cathal lashed out with a leg knocking the Ranger over.

"Got you," Cathal said. The Ranger laughed and Cathal helped him up.

"You have got some talent," he said. Cathal smiled at the compliment.

"I can get by. I thought I was a goner for sure when you whipped back around and moved closer to me. It was like you knew I was there it was kind of creepy," Cathal admitted. The Ranger laughed blushing from the compliment.

"I heard your breath when I turned away from you. You should be a little quieter I am William by the way," the Ranger said.

"Cathal," Cathal told him. The two shook hands then headed towards the grounds. Will and Gilan already had their own camp set up and Cathal left William to head over to them. Blaze, Tug, and Abelard nickered their greetings and Princess responded in kind.

"Hey Cathal Halt is with Crowley," Gilan told him when Cathal dismounted.

"That is fine," Cathal said scratching Fleetfoot's ears and then tending to Princess.

Once he had settled in Gilan passed him a cup of coffee. Their laughter and joking was broken when Gilan and Will tensed beside Cathal. Cathal looked up and saw a Ranger standing close to their camp. Judging by Will and Gilan's reactions the Ranger probably wasn't that friendly.

"Say hello to Meralon," Will whispered to Cathal.

"So you are our new apprentice," Meralon asked his voice just dripping with malice and maybe a bit of mocking.

"You were an apprentice once too Meralon," Gilan said hostilely.

"Yes but I have heard about him. He is Halt's son which is the only reason he is here. Did your mom not want you so she dumped you on Halt," Meralon asked. Cathal looked like he had been slapped. Before anyone could reply a very angry voice came from behind Meralon.

"Meralon that wasn't very nice. Need I remind you that you are on very thin ice right now," the Ranger growled. He as a heavy set Ranger with a battleax on his side. Another Ranger was beside him.

"That is Farrel and Leander. Both are retired now but Crowley values their advice greatly," Will whispered to Cathal. Cathal could see why they were retired as both appeared to be well up there in years.

"I am just making a point Farrel I don't think he should be here. We already have a knight reject and Cathal isn't even Araluen," Meralon said. Gilan's eyes narrowed. Farrel moved towards him so that he was almost towering over him. Meralon nearly took a step back.

"Gilan is a fine Ranger and you will respect that. As for Cathal his father is Araluen. His dad may have been born in Hibernia but he is Araluen so I would leave before you get into any more trouble," Farrel growled. Meralon could see he had lost and through a glare towards them before leaving. Leander moved beside Cathal.

"You alright?" he asked with genuine concern. Cathal nodded.

"I am ok," he said though his voice shook a little. Nether Ranger commented on it.

"What are you two doing here?" Gilan asked.

"Crowley asked us to keep an eye on Cathal. He was worried something like this might happen. He also wanted us to assess you," Farrel explained.

"Lucky you," Gilan said grinning mischievously.

* * *

What did you think? I don't know if Farrel or Leander would still be alive while this is going on but I did it anyway. What things do you want to see Cathal do for his assessment. I can have so much fun. A question for you guys. Would you like me to start responding to comments from you guys at the start of every chapter or would you just like me to say thanks every so often and address questions randomly in the AN?


End file.
